San'nin no Purinsesu
by JeffC FTW
Summary: In three short stories, three men suffer near death and devastating results...only for a mysterious enchantress to come to their sides. (NaruHina, SasuSaku, ItaOC)
1. Hinata: Snow Princess

**The title means "Three Princesses", hence comes in none other than my OC Hanaru Uzumaki-Uchiha (elder sister of Naruto) as well as Hinata and Sakura. :D I thought I'd go a way that involves a more fantastical area for these ladies and their men. Three chapters, each a oneshot of a seasonal representation, no real plot, little to no OOC-ness, and just pure magic with SOME elements of canon.**

 **These shots are M-rated, but they may be T, because they're not as graphic as my usual style. I namely focused on the dreamy art form in itself, if that makes any sense.**

 **Disclaimer: only my OC Hanaru is mine. Everyone else belongs to Kishimoto-san. :)**

Chapter One

Hinata: Snow Princess

Blood trailed in the snow.

Footsteps broke through the soft but lifeless white ground.

The battle had been over, but here he was: barely clinging to life in this godforsaken land. His weapons returned to their rightful places but weighed him down along with his armor. His land was being torn apart by both sides. He came to fight with everything he had. He wanted to be the one who made the difference, but who was one man against the entire world?

No one saw he was the only survivor - he could hear voices of his fallen comrades who were still alive - and no one saw him slipping away of his own volition. Wandering aimlessly through the ice, the blizzard in his face and burning his face to red as a stark contrast against his pallid, hardened face. He felt like a part of the frigidity. He wanted to die.

What purpose did he have now? He would never go back home a disgrace and dishonorable warrior for his people. He would not return as the only survivor while abandoning his comrades.

 _Death in the wild will be slow but painless and merciful than a blade in my gut._

He found himself falling forward now, his unfeeling face touching the soft snow, darkness covering his vision, before he may have moved his face to the side so he could see the scenery one last time: the evergreens and pure white bark standing out and then becoming enveloped in the raging storm of death...

...and a flash of red followed by a curtain of dark silver was the last thing he saw before he knew no more except darkness.

Yet he awoke when warm heat breathed LIFE into his body. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling in stunned surprise. _Am I...dead? Is this the afterlife?_ There was the sound of a crackling fire, and a weight on his being. Somehow, his armor had been removed, and here he was in a soft, warm bed, surrounded by skillfully crafted walls of warm wood, hung with a few precious paintings of scenery. There were only two windows, one showing the moon shining through, and still blowing about with snowflakes. Someone had... _saved him._

He found his attention directed to what was holding him in place in the bed. He couldn't believe his eyes - it was a red fox! "...huh?" The little beast opened its eyes and looked at him with a soft murmur, then stood on all fours, stretching himself out and going up to give the warrior a lick on the face. Somehow, it wasn't that bad.

"He's charming, isn't he?"

The voice that spoke...it was soft and fresh as the snow, angelic and ethereal. He turned his blue eyes to the source of the voice and stiffened at the sight of the beauty at the fire pit where a pot was boiling. There was also the exquisite smell of meat cooking - was it deer? His stomach growled when he realized how hungry he was.

There was a shy giggle as the person turned her attention towards him. Long black hair gleamed with hints of silvery lavender, standing out against a kimono of white highlighted with silver cranes, maybe. The face...it was oval-shaped and set with eyes of shimmering pearl. His lungs froze.

 _She's beautiful. Who is she?_

"I am Hinata," she spoke softly. "I rescued you from the kiss of death."

So she admitted she pulled him from winter's clutches. He smiled at her and laid back. He didn't even know her, but she seemed completely trustworthy. However, his godfather told him stories that tricksters came in all forms...yet he didn't see this in her, at all. And what could he do? He was hungry, he felt alive, and why would she need him if she didn't know who he was? She obviously guessed WHAT he was when she removed his armor - _wait._ "Th-thank you," he sputtered, "but where did you put my armor and weapons?"

Hinata's cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink - like roses in the spring. "No fear. They are beneath the bed." He started in surprise. Why didn't he think about that? Wincing, he felt his side throb where he had been stabbed by an enemy samurai, as he leaned over, but he didn't get very far. Though he lifted the mattress up to see his armor and weapons all in place. "What is your name, honorable warrior?" she asked gently, standing and walking over to him. He cringed at the word "honorable" being used on him.

"I'm afraid I am far from that, Hina-chan. I survived and should be dead. I was fighting for my land, would have given my life. If I go back, I face public death by my hand."

Her face fell. "No...you should never give your life up even if you survive," she said, and there was a feral hint which made him, a mighty warrior, slip back by an inch. He was right; she had more than she let on. "You went onto that battlefield and gave it all you had, let your heart's blood spill...but in the end, it is never enough." Her eyes glazed. His heart thawed and melted. _She can see through me so well._

"Now...what is your name, samurai?"

"Naruto."

She smiled. "Naruto." A tear slipped down her porcelain cheek. "I, too, was forsaken, but I have found my way. It seems we are both trapped in a place where no one will judge us." She looked down at the fox who came back with the small sled filled with the cooked meat which was still steaming. "This is Kurama. He saved my life, so he helped me save you."

 _She named him after a sage of legend._ Hinata offered him a piece of the meat, and he took it with vigor. She was an excellent cook. "It's better than anything I had on the field," Naruto told her, making her cheeks turn pinker, bordering on rouge.

Who was she - a noble daughter who was abandoned because she didn't obey tradition? A runaway from said prison called a home? He had so many questions, but for some reason, he wasn't in a hurry to ask them.

He found himself focused on her lips which shone with the juices left from the meat she ate with him, sitting on the foot of the bed with him on the heading end, the fire still crackling to give them warmth and life, and the fox now on the floor ravaging his meal. It seemed that the harsh reality was forgotten for the time being; all he could care about was her and her soothing presence, and he found himself wanting less and less questions.

Something within him stirred the longer he gazed upon her and was drawn under her spell.

When the storm cleared, the day broke, and she showed him how to live out here in these woods. He had been here as a child, and it did not seem much had changed. He was happy. He could live out here until the end of his days. He had no doubt that he would be missed, but he also had no family to return to as everyone he loved was gone. There was no body left, and he would be mourned anyway.

"Hinata," he whispered as he stood beside her, wrapped warmly in a deep blue kimono she'd made for him, "I want to spend my last days with you. Until then, I wish to spend all my time with you hunting and not giving a damn. And with that..." He gently turned her around and looked her in the eyes. Sky blue brightened against cloudy white in one, like the sky itself and the clouds.

Her mouth came up to meet his. She knew what he was implying, and they'd waited long enough. "Let's go inside then, Naruto."

As soon as the door closed, barriers fell.

Clothes were removed within time that felt like an eternity. Her beautiful feminine body contrasted with his wonderfully honed warrior's body, honey glinting in sun rays, and every line of masculinity a feast for her eyes. She didn't say a word, but her eyes shone as the answer. His hair had grown to be a little longer, nearly touching his shoulders, giving him the fierce appearance of a lion. Her long raven's wing of hair fell down her back, nothing in front, so he saw her wintry glory touched with the fruits of womanhood in her breasts and her flat stomach, finally where they soon joined in bed as one. Moans and breathy cries filled the air. Kurama the fox could care less and fell asleep on the mat before the door.

Hinata moaned when the release was over, and she welcomed his seed into her womb, ready to someday bloom with the proof of their love. "Naruto-kun, my warrior."

"My _sekki,_ " he breathed against her as they lay face to face and fell to sleep while the twilight began to fall on their isolated cabin as well as the aftermath of their dance of the first signs of spring.

 _ **Sekki**_ **is the Japanese term for the chapter title. :)**

 **I had worried Naruto had been out of character, given his nature in almost giving up, since this is a periodical time in Japan, and he's clearly a samurai in this era. The samurai have the "way of the warrior", known as the** _ **bushido**_ **, and if you dishonor yourself or survive in battle, you take your own life (known as** _ **sepukku**_ **). But even this "lone" survivor has a reason to live again...**

 **Snow is a favored background notably in Japanese theater, such as Kabuki and Noh. The season is said to add to the story and atmospheric tension in the sense it covers and eventually kills all life, but death can be overcome if someone comes to help you, or if you fight it with your last breath.**


	2. Sakura: Cherry Blossom Princess

**Now comes the next favorite pair: SasuSaku. Our brooding young Uchiha in a fantasy land which is traditionally cherished by Japan in art and in landscape...and is greeted with a wake-up call.**

Chapter Two

Sakura: Cherry Blossom Princess

He loathed them. He loathed all of them for not understanding him.

Didn't he give them all he had? Didn't he prove himself time and time again he was the best they ever had?

His family was destroyed, his reputation in the mud. His brother had been shamed and sent on the run. He was the only survivor left. He was placed into the life of a ninja. He showed he was to be the next greatest in history, and he was so close to achieving that goal so he could hunt down his brother himself and defeat him once and for all.

Since childhood, he trained endlessly. He kept his body healthy, and he had little to no friends. He'd only known comrades and reliable fellow ninja. He grew to be one of the strongest there was.

As a consequence he would never admit to anyone: he was alone.

He returned from a mission, assassinating a wealthy enemy who had been setting up an illegal brothel, all the workers being young girls from ten to twelve. It disgusted him, but he slew the man with his own sword, which was still stained with blood. He chose to make way for the river to clean his own weapons instead of going back to his small shrine - a shrine dedicated to his fallen clan and his personal hole. He did not want to be within his cramped walls; he wanted fresh air, by himself.

He had no friends. No lover and wife. He was childless. But what did those things matter to him? There was ever one goal on his mind...

The blossom trees were swaying over the river, the delicate pastel petals falling from their branches and into the river, on the grass and into the distance. It was quiet and peaceful. He didn't appreciate it as much as he favored the thrill of the hunt and battle, but too much of it could drive you insane. A little relaxation and peace of the mind eased his conscience. With a sigh, he slipped off his weapons belt and his sheathed sword from his back, then reached to remove his black tunic and draped it over a rock. His bared flesh sizzled lightly beneath the sun's rays, his muscles rippling with each breath and shudder he took as he inhaled the sweet air.

His prized katana was first as he unsheathed it and placed it into the singing water, watching as fish passed by, but they were clever enough to go around the deadly obstacle in their path. The dried, dark blood slowly cracked off the pure steel and vanished off into the cleansing stream until dissipating. He needed a drink when he was done with this.

His kunai and shuriken were all wiped away without trouble; he was dexterous in taking great care to not accidentally cut his own fingers off.

"Well, what next?" he muttered as he dried them and put them back into place. "I could use something to fast on...like a fish..."

It was decided then and there. He pulled out the rolled up wire from his pouch and found a hook to attach. But before he could throw it into the water, he heard a noise behind him. A soft whisper sounded in the trees, without being words. He narrowed his eyes. _Someone else is there._ He grabbed his sword and strapped it onto his back again, his belt and pouch following. "Who's there?" he snarled, turning and crouching as he looked off into the distance, seeing no hint of a human form in the trees or even the shrubs. But that did not mean no one was hiding.

The rustle happened again, to the east. He aimed the kunai and threw it in that direction, and there was a soft thud, but no noises of pain. He started backwards by a foot, but he didn't lower his guard.

And then the most...startling thing showed up.

Or rather, a _girl_ showed up.

She stepped out from the bushes with a smile that unnerved him. It was as sweet as the blossoms around as well as her appearance, which he thought was so unusual as he'd never seen anything like her before. Her hair was cut short, flaring around her ears, and pink as the kimono hugging her narrow body. It was patterned with light blue flowers as well as exquisite birds. Her eyes were green as the grass. There was no way she could be a real person...

He growled through his teeth. Why was he hesitating? If she was an enemy, a dangerous deity or whatever...? "Who are you?"

She laughed and stepped forward, putting the weapon down on the ground at his feet. "You have a fantastic aim...but I also know some things you don't...Sasuke Uchiha," she told him, and his body self-regulated as he reached behind him for his sword.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded of the wench, whoever she was...

"There isn't anyone who doesn't," she answered, standing and stepping back by two feet. "I'm Sakura."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further. _Figures...that odd hair and that demeanor...no one has ever smiled at me like that before as though my intent to kill is nothing. She should be scared of me and run away. Who does she think she is?_ "If you are not an enemy, then leave me," he ordered sharply, putting his sword and weapons back into place before turning his back to her, returning to his spot by the river.

To his dismay, she didn't leave. "You prefer solitude," Sakura said, as if they were familiar with each other, "but no one sees that you are sometimes tired of being alone."

"What is it to you?" he growled, pulling out his fishing hook and throwing it into the river now, after attaching the bait he carried with him. She wasn't affected in the slightest, and it rattled his nerves.

Sakura looked ahead at the waters, at the outlines of fish passing by. "It's everything. My family is gone, so here I am out here on my own. I am a healer, but very few know me now, and I do what I have to out here. But that doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy anything that comes my way..." Now her tone hardened a couple notches, which stunned him. "...and that's what drew me to you, Sasuke."

He hated how she called him by his name so loosely. "Sakura," he snarled, "if you don't get out of my sight now -" He reached for a kunai. "- I'll kill you here and now."

Her eyes narrowed in return, but she was still smiling. "Do you think you can kill little old me?" she challenged.

 _She...she just..._

Sasuke's weapon remained in his grip, but frozen in its place at his side. He stared at her in utter shock. She might be a pretty thing to look at, but she showed a much harder trait than he expected. He could not remember the last time a female went up against him - and someone like her. "Just like you think you'd be satisfied after you killed the one who ruined your life?" Sakura dared to point out. His temper snapped.

The kunai whipped out and made way for her heart - but then she was gone in seconds. Instead, the target became the spot of grass where she sat.

Sasuke couldn't suppress a gasp of shock. He, the greatest ninja of all, had just been bested for a moment by a woman without even trying too hard. She was behind him, for her sweet, warm breath was on his ear, and her body pressed against his naked back. The proximity made him uncomfortable, in a foreign way he never felt before. "You spent your entire life thinking about regaining your honor, and your family's," she went on, softly as a little innocent animal passing by, "but no one has accepted you for this. You put up barriers to keep people from coming in and making you vulnerable. You never married for that reason. You don't like company because you feel weak...but you're only hurting yourself. You're no better than the one who tore you to pieces..."

He was so angry, but why couldn't he speak? He thought about Itachi, the man who...his brother...the one he swore his entire life to kill. This witch, this seductress acting so innocent - she had no right to come and twist his words. With an angry shout, he turned around and raised his weapon again...

...only for his lips to smash against hers.

Sasuke had never been stricken down like this. He tried to fight her off, but she wouldn't let him go. Despite her smaller form, she was stronger than she looked; he would give her that. Her hands were on his body now as she continued to kiss him - and in this, his hold on the knife weakened, letting the small but lethal blade fall point-down into the delicate, lush earth. His hand lowered and came up to find the back of her neck, fingers woving through silken rosette locks. Her moans were like those of an animal in heat. His own wild side slowly awoke when his body realized what it had missed out on - but his mind was screaming at him to get in the game and get away from her. She was obviously distracting him from what was most important.

"No." He broke the kiss, panting, and his lips burned from the pressure. "You are not going to keep me from my goal, Sakura. You could never possibly understand -" He found himself on his back, and she over him once more, delicate face hard again. Behind her, petals of the flowers of her name danced in random directions against the sky.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. I should ask you: why should you deny yourself which we all live for? You are a ninja, and you are human like the rest of us. All humans should take what comes their way, because just like the flower I am named for, our lives are all short, so we must enjoy the simplest things while we can." Her eyes twinkled. "You've never enjoyed the company of a woman before. I'm willing to have it with you if you yourself are willing..."

Why couldn't he get away from her? He tried to push her off, but damn it all! She held him down like a force of nature. The longer he gazed into her irises, the deeper he drowned in the emerald isles. Her lower body pressed against his, igniting the fury of the storm brewing down there.

Sakura kissed him again, laying atop him completely, and her legs on either side of him. He was so bewitched that he was positive he would regret this later.

His hands slipped under her kimono, finding bared flesh and no undergarments. It was easy to undo her sash which in turn let the rich silk-satin part to show rosy aspects. Her breasts weren't voluptuous, but they were full enough to fit both his hands, peaked with dark rose like her swollen lips. Parting the clothing further off her body, he glimpsed a saccharine rose between her legs. He let his trousers and sandals be removed, leaving him naked as she was.

She lay back on top of him, kissing him again. This time, he didn't fight her. He tried to keep his mind on his enemy, but right now, this enchanting creature was trying to convince him there was more to life than just revenge and fighting for your land. She said she was a great healer, but did that mean she would be able to try and heal the darkness of his heart...?

Sasuke lost himself when he found himself encased in between those lovely thighs, moist heat engulfing him and bringing him into a whole new place he never knew existed. The place he heard his fellow male ninja speak about to each other rather loudly, but he'd claimed to himself it was a foolish attempt to escape reality and the threat of death at every corner.

The couple rolled about in the grass, lost in each other, but before Sasuke's mind went wildly in other directions, one was clear:

 _I'll get you soon,_ nii-san... _but for now, I am going to have a real taste of what I deprived myself of because of you. Sakura is mine...my_ hime... _my princess._

 **In China, cherry blossoms represent feminine beauty, strength and sexuality. Japanese cherry blossoms are linked to Buddhist themes of mortality and living in the present - a timeless metaphor for human existence. Quote from research: "Blooming season is powerful, glorious and intoxicating, but tragically short-lived — a visual reminder that our lives, too, are fleeting. Why don't we marvel at our own passing time on earth with the same joy and passion? Why do we neglect to revel in life when it can end at any moment, or in the grace surrounding us everywhere: our family, friends, a stranger's smile, a child's laugh, new flavors on our plate or the scent of green grass? It is time, cherry blossoms remind us, to** _ **pay attention**_ **."**


	3. Hanaru: Sky Princess

**Final shot. Read, review, and enjoy. :D**

 **I keep forgetting to mention at the beginning that all three of this shots were in thanks to a couple pieces by Derek Fiechter on YouTube. He and his twin brother Brandon compose Asian, Celtic, fantasy and so many kinds of genre instrumentals, and they tell fantastic stories in the simplest but compelling ways.**

Chapter Three

Hanaru: Sky Princess

 _Why doesn't Shinigami just...take me now...?_

He lay on the steps of their old family hideout, his gut stabbed. Blood pooled beneath his body. His flesh was growing colder and clammy. His muscles were slowly freezing. He was taking too long to die. His brother's blow to the middle of his body with his sword should have finished him off quickly than now.

Itachi choked when blood filled his lungs and then dispersed through his opened mouth. His body shook as he brought a hand to place over his throbbing wound, where blood had stopped flowing, but the internal damage was beyond repair. He found himself looking up at the heavens. The sky was blue, without a cloud, the sun hidden behind the trees. For him to die on the grounds of their extinct clan's secret gathering place at their shrine...it was irony. He could see their parents' faces, waiting for him to join them, as penance. He eliminated all of them on orders, for Sasuke's sake, and he was going to die a happy man now.

Only once during their fatal fight did his brother say that he'd found a woman who would fill the dark hole in his heart. He allowed a smile to show, which had taken Sasuke off-guard altogether as he never expected his opponent to smile at him, like they had been the brothers they used to be before -

 _You have a lover, Sasuke...if you are happy, then I am. I'll watch you from the next life._

Wait...was he seeing things? Before his eyes, against the crystalline skies, he saw a FACE: a woman, young and maybe his age, her long pale hair floating around her head like a halo...

The sun was shining behind her, turning her locks into rays. Why was...why was he seeing this when he was dying? Was fate being cruel to him and reminding him of one thing he missed out on, by showing him a female amongst the heavens, and when his blood had stopped flowing, but he was too weak to move? However, if he didn't deserve peace, then this one simple, short-lived moment would be the last act of serenity he would experience. He gasped when he found himself overcome by this new _sensation_.

Hands weren't even touching him, but his sensitive areas burst to life. His weakened, wounded body arched up a bit in response. The uncomfortable stoned steps of the shrine were forgotten as his head rolled side to side at this euphoria overcoming his suffering final moments. Sasuke had thought he was dead the moment he fell, knowing he'd struck a vital spot. Itachi never...he didn't understand why he was receiving this treatment.

He had been left here to die, his brother walking away back to his lover in victory and retribution...he didn't deserve THIS.

The lady in the sky seemed to hear every thought of his. _"You do deserve this before you come to walk among us, Itachi. Your brother will never know the truth, unforgiving as it is while the ones who orchestrated it walk away free -"_ There was an underlying bitterness to her tone. _"- for you are the true savior. If life cannot grant you harmony, then I shall."_

His entire life was owing his clan and his village, so why should he be given an ANGEL to please him, a lowly human who killed for the good of the many? "I don't..." he croaked, his throat dry save for the blood remaining within his channels. She shushed him gently, ghostly fingers touching him across his expanses of skin. He wasn't even unclothed, but a great expanse of his chest was revealed as his tunic was parted in his squirms. If anyone would be stopping by, then they would see he was dying a happy man. They would see the infamous Itachi Uchiha lost of blood but being sensationalized by an invisible entity...

 _"You can't run away forever from what you want most. You loved your brother, but you did what you had to - at the expense of his safety. Now you gave everything at the cost of your own life. But you don't have to deny yourself like this anymore. Come and take your place with ME..."_

 _This is too good to be true, but I'm dying, and she... "Sora no oojo,"_ he gasped out in rapture. The electricity became too powerful that his body went into overdrive. A certain part of his masculinity throbbed with the same rage as his rapidly thundering heart.

Her smile was as pure as her surroundings. _"Yes, I am of the skies...and my name is Hanaru."_

Itachi gasped when he reached his peak of ecstasy and plummeted off that cliff, the pleasure fulfilling, but no one would see his liquid release which was more deserving than his life's blood. His vision slowly turned white, covering all his surroundings...his body becoming lighter and lighter in the throes of rapture...

When the white cleared, he found himself amid a different environment. Fluffy white and smooth blue...he was in the sky. What was more: Hanaru the angel stood beside him with a tender smile. He saw her more clearly. Her hair was long and pale gold, spiraling in curls over a simple kimono of icy blue to match her eyes and the heavens, tied with a white _obi._ His breath was taken - but it didn't seem he had any breath to worry about. She lifted a dainty hand and gestured past him; he turned to see what she wanted him to see. The collection of clouds parted to show the scene of the Uchiha temple, where his corpse still lay, bloody, in the same position on the stairs, and on his face a peaceful expression as if he was the happiest on the planet, having done what he had to and had no more regrets.

"You will be found in the event of time," Hanaru told him gently, sadly even, "but I wish I can control that you will be given proper burial rights. To leave you on the grounds of your ancestors..."

"It was done," Itachi interrupted her, putting his hand over hers when it came to rest on his shoulder. Now that he could see himself, there was one other he wanted to witness. "What about my brother?" At his request, the scene changed, and now he found himself looking at his brother and his mysterious lover. The maiden was pink-haired, dressed so, and she cradled a firm roundness in the middle of her body. Itachi smiled wider; his younger brother had become a man and was going to be a father. "My little brother..."

"...is just as you wanted him to be," his angel finished for him, leaning against him and placing her chin on his other shoulder. _When their child is born, I will see my niece or nephew from my position, right here._ "Sakura Haruno is her name. She is a healer, not only of the body but of the soul as well. She saved Sasuke from the darkness and waited for him to come back to her..."

Itachi turned his face to her when she raised it in return. Just then, she took him by surprise in latching her fingers around the tie that held his long hair back, so his silken raven mane fell over his back like a waterfall. Then her other hand went for the sash that held his tunic in place, freeing him from his ninja garments within seconds. Time was lost, but it didn't take forever for him to notice that they were both naked, looking over each other's bodies, although by the time they'd taken each other's sides of the sex in, smoky white began to cover certain sensitive body parts. It was enough for Itachi to appreciate the beautiful sight without being lewd and being admired in return.

Her hand extended for him to take, which he accepted; together, they walked towards where eternity awaited for him.

 _ **Sora no oojo**_ **\- sky princess. :) I really had fun with these shots, and they were so easy, not to brag.**


End file.
